


unabashedly

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: unabashedly,adv.-- without embarrassment or shame.





	unabashedly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuuga/gifts).



> unabashedly, adv.  
> We were walking home late from a bar — and the term walking is used loosely here, because you were doing something between a skip and a stumble — and suddenly you started singing out your love for me. My name and everything, loud enough to reach the top floors of all the buildings. I should have told you to stop, but I didn’t want you to stop. I didn’t mind if your love for me woke people up. I didn’t mind if it somehow sneaked into their sleep.  
> You grabbed my hand and twirled me around, two sidewalk sweethearts. Then, very earnestly, you stopped, leaned over, and whispered, “You know, I’d get a tattoo with your name on it. Only, I want you to have the freedom to change your name if you want to.”  
> I thanked you, and you resumed your song.  
> — The Lover's Dictionary, David Levithan
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=931931#cmt931931)
> 
> "If i keep putting this in front of ewa maybe ewa will do it" i did it are you happy now

remember that night we were lying in the living room of that shitty one bedroom apartment we got after we graduated and started working? the one where you drank too much and started giggling at everything. you pointed at the kitchenette and giggled, like the electric kettle was the funniest thing you'd ever seen. “isn't it so cool, kuroo?” you asked me. “it makes the water hot.” i started giggling too, because you were so happy and your laughter has always been contagious, like something catching hold of me. then you insisted we go to the konbini and get karaage, even though it was 2am and maybe we should have thought the better of it, but we were tipsy and happy and you wanted to share your happiness; you always do. so we're at the konbini getting terrible karaage and the clerk looks like he's too tired for this, too tired for you giggling as the microwave hummed, too tired for the bright lights and cool surfaces of the konbini. you're humming the theme song of that advertisement while we walk back, swinging your arms wildly.

there's the two of us, sitting in the stairway of the building, sharing konbini karaage and giggling. then you said “i love you,” like you do sometimes, like it's bursting out of you. and i remember laughing and saying i loved you too, and you were shaking your head and looking at me all earnest, like you do when you have a bad idea. “no, i love you.” and i remember nodding furiously, telling you i loved you too. only i couldn't stop giggling, but you were looking at me like you were searching for answers to the universe.

when we woke up the next morning amidst the wreck of beer cans and food packaging, i remember you turning to look at me. “i meant it, you know.” you told me. “i love you. like, i'm in love with you love you.” that was when i realised what you were telling me, that this was a confession.

another time, we were walking home after dinner, you told me “i'd get a tattoo of you, you know. like in one of those hollywood movies.” i only remember thinking that you would be such a terrible yakuza, but i loved the idea of permanence, that you would make me a part of you like that. we were in the middle of the road and it was late and the lights didn’t reach this part of the street, so you grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, then you wouldn't let go all the way home. you started swinging your arm so hard i thought mine would fly off, but you made me laugh when you started singing that anime theme song you love so much.

“i'm not letting you go,” you told me when i tried to pull my hand away. i knew then we were in this for the long haul.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
